Base Bust and a Pilot
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Grif, North, and York bust out of the base and unexpectedly impress an old Sergeant, as well as a certain pilot. *Rated T for some swearing*


**Wondering about the base thing that happened with York, Grif, and North that I mentioned in _Mother of Peace_? Well, wonder no longer, 'cause here's the answer. It's kinda short though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grif ran through the hallway with York and North on either side of him, Grif glanced back and saw the soldiers coming after them. He nodded to North and watched as the Freelancer took out a pocket knife, flipping it out and cutting a string as they passed it. There was a loud explosion that sent the three flying forward and knocked York against the wall. He groaned and pushed himself away from it, rubbing his head and wincing. He yelled out in surprise as Grif grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along. They both braced themselves as they lept through the window, seeing their teammates waiting for them outside. Grif smirked and landed on a soldier.

"North flank right, York flank left, and I'll go down the middle. Sync?" Grif called out, cocking the shotgun in his arms.

"Sync!" both Freelancers shouted and they ran into the battle, guns blazing as they attacked the soldiers surrounding them. Grif tapped his COM-link and was happy to find it in working order. As he slid under a soldier and shot him in the balls Sarge was watching, surprised at his speed and diligence. Suddenly North and York lept off the root top and Grif shoved Sarge and Tucker after them. Getting the hint Wash and the others followed suit. As they jumped the building exploded and sent them flying. Grif tapped his COM again.

"Foursies, where are you?" he screamed into the COM. Carolina looked over at him, confused at who he addressed. Without warning a pelican swooped up from under them and they latched on without thought. Soon the pelican slowed down and everyone climbed inside. Grif walked up to the cockpit and patted the pilot's shoulder. "Thanks for the lift." Carolina hopped into the co-pilot seat and looked down at 479er as she nodded to Grif and he walked away.

"Foursies?" Carolina whispered with a slightly mocking tone. 479er's head snapped back to look at her, obviously glaring. Carolina's eyebrows shot up and she leaned down closer. "Ashly Holt, don't tell me you have a crush on him!" 479er grumbled and looked away. Carolina gasped. "You do have a crush on him!" Thankfully for Carolina's health she was keeping her voice low, but that didn't make 479er's face any less red.

"Yes, can you shut up now?" she said in a harsh tone. Carolina snickered and put her hands up defensively before sitting back up and tapping a few controls, smirking as she heard 479er grumble to herself. "He knows how to fly a plane _and _repair it _and _he likes oreos, how can I not?" Everyone jumped in surprise as Carolina started laughing, staring up at the cockpit as she fell over onto the ground, holding her stomach and gasping for breath.

"Fly a plane, repair it? Not in a million years!" Everyone shared confused glances at this but decided that it was best not to ask, and took their seats in the pelican while Caroilna continued to laugh, everyone not noticing the now beet red pilot that was white-knuckling the controls as she glared at Carolina as her laughter filled the air. She was gonna get her for that, she swore it.

...

479er leaned up against her pelican and watched as everyone walked around the ship, just talking and looking around. Thankfully no one had asked her or Carolina about what happened on the pelican, so there was that. She sighed a bit and banged her head up against the pelican a few times, of course without her helmet it made it hurt worse than it usually did, but she didn't care at the moment.

"You ok, Foursies?" She jumped in surprise and turned around to see Grif standing there with his head tilted in confusion, and his hair flopping to one side like a cute puppy's ear might. 479er huffed and looked away, making it look like she was irritated with him when really she was just trying to hide her blush. "I'm gonna take that as a no." Having known Grif for awhile 479er knew that this was the point when he walked off and teased Tucker or his sister, Kai. She tensed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?" His voice sounded different, soft in a way. Not that Grif was rough or mean, just not soft like this. She hit his arm away and walked into the pelican.

"Go away, Grif. Now's not the time," she snapped as she walked inside. Grif sighed and gave his head a light shake as he walked inside after her. 479er stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "What did I just tell you?" Grif didn't respond and just continued walking, stopping a few paces behind her. 479er groaned and turned around to face him, arms crossed. "Can I help you?"

"I talked to Carolina," he said simply. 479er felt her face get hot, but out of rage, not embarrassment. "And she told me to come talk to you, so I assume it's something important, or at least serious." 479er didn't answer, instead she huffed again and walked up to the cockpit, sitting in her chair and staring out the window. "Come on Foursies, talk to me." 479er couldn't help but smile a little at the nickname, but it soon faded. "I saw that."

"Damn it!" she cursed. She heard him laugh a little and she gave another huff, looking away form the direction it had come from. She stood back up again and gave him a light shove, walking into the back of the pelican. "Why are you still here? Normally by now you've given up and gone to tease Tucker or Caboose." Grif shrugged a bit and watched as she leaned up against the wall with an angry growl. There was a long moment of silence between the two. "I want an oreo." Grif laughed at this.

"That's my girl," he said. 479er looked over at him and watched as he walked over, reaching into a little pouch on his belt. He then pulled out two oreos and handed her one. 479er gave a smile and bit into it. "I always come prepared." He then bit into his own and 479er chuckled at his line.

"Only for snack-time though, not for when you have to contact me. And as I told you before, you have to contact me _before _you jump off the building, not after," she told him sternly as she finished her oreo. Grif laughed a little and finished his own. "And did you? No, you just had to wait until you lept off the building, and you sounded like you just expected me to know that I had to be there, lucky for you I got a sense that you might not call me in time, so I was close, otherwise you'd all be de-" 479er's sentence came to a halt and she tensed as she saw Grif leaning against the wall beside her.

"What? Oh no, don't give me that whole 'you're inside my bubble' shit, we've been through this," he told her, sounding a bit irritated. "You said I was allowed to if you weren't pissed off or something like that." 479er looked up at him as he rambled on, telling her how she was picky and what-not. 479er shook her head. "What? Come on, you know I'm right."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can make me agree with you," she said simply.

"Oh yes I can," Grif said with a mischievous grin. 479er huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that, but you can try if you are willing," she said with a light snicker. "Of course, knowing you as I do, you're probably to lazy to do so." 479er felt her hand raise towards his face then stop, her body tensed and her head leaned back in an effort to get away. But she couldn't help but like the feeling of the sudden kiss Grif had given her. He pulled back and stared at her as she stared back. She could feel her face getting hot and knew she must be redder than ever before. Grif put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her slowly closer, kissing her again, but this time a little longer than before.

"Ew! Grif and Ashly are kissin'!" Caboose screamed. The whole room became silent and the pair that Caboose had pointed out pulled instantly apart. 479er back up against the wall and didn't look at Grif or Caboose. She heard Caboose shriek and Grif bolted passed her, she then heard laughter and looked out of the pelican, slowly walking over and looking out at the others. Grif was chasing Caboose around the hanger with everyone watching in laughter.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Grif yelled at him, getting Caboose to scream even louder and in more terror than before. Finally Wash pulled Caboose behind him and Carolina grabbed Grif away as he punched the air. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! Let me go, goddamn it!" Carolina just shook her head and dragged him away until he was out of sight. 479er sighed and hide herself back inside the pelican.

"He likes you," came a sweet voice. 479er looked over to see Kai looking into the pelican at her. "I can tell, I can always tell when Dexy likes a girl, always have. Of course they're usually mean cheaters, and are only nice when he's around, the minute he's gone though they turn into bitches. Not you though, you're not like them. You're nice to me, and teach me things, and call me sis all the time. I like you, you could possibly change him, and he needs change." 479er then watched as Kai left without another word. That girl didn't make much sense sometimes, but this time 479er thought she did. Of course maybe that was just her, but she was pretty sure it wasn't.

* * *

**Ok, I didn't plan the whole 497er/Grif thing, that just kinda got a life of its own and put itself there. So, yeah. More romance! And another very strange pairing that makes no sense what-so-ever. And yeah, I made her name Ashly. She just sounds like an Ashly. And Holt comes from an older TV show called Remington Steele, she just reminded me of her so I put that there. Anyway...**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time.  
**


End file.
